Anniversary surprises
by Castor49
Summary: House and Chase has been together a year and house decide it's time to make a few changes.


This is a short stupid thing I came up with and decided to write down and post. I hope you like it and reviews are always welcome.

"Greg have you seen my..." Chase was cut short by something warm and wet and suspiciously coffee smelling being poured over his head as he stepped out of the bathroom. "…Hairbrush?"

House took in the appearance of his now coffee soaked boyfriend with an evil grin playing of his lips. So far everything was going according to plan.

"What… why?" Chase stuttered looking at House with a mix of lost child and puppy on his face.

"You needed a change of clothing." House stated. He then held out a bag.

Chase still a bit dumbfounded after having been attacked by coffee only a few minutes ago took the bag and looked into it. "Clothes?"

"Yes, clothes."

"How do you even know my size?" Chase asked as he looked through the bag while trying not to get coffee on the new clothes.

"I'm insulted. How long have we been together now?"

"One…Oh." Chase's eyes grew big. He couldn't believe he had forgotten. "One year." He said slowly looking between House and the bag and his soaked clothes.

"You forgot." House said with his normal ´I got you´ voice.

"I'm sorry. It's been a lot at work and…" he was cut short by House's lips on his. Chase lifted his free hand to pull House closer to him but instead House took a short step back and broke the kiss.

"You're wet. Better go and take another shower, we'll be late anyway."

Chase looked dawn at his watch and got a slight panicked look in his eyes. "Maybe you should go. If we're both late the others will start to wonder."

"I thought you wanted to tell them?" House said. It was true Chase had wanted to tell the others at work about him and House, had wanted it for months now. It was hard to keep their close relationship secret when working so close with each other, but House hadn't wanted to and after a while Chase had stopped pushing it afraid he would be pushing House away.

"I did. I do, but are you sure you want to." Chase was starting to feel cold from the fast chilling coffee.

House simply shrugged. "Shower, now. We'll be any later and we'll get Cuddy on our asses."

Chase nodded and turned and walked into the bathroom again where he stripped from his coffee cowered clothes and stepped back into the shower and took his second shower in less than half an hour.

The first thing he noticed when he unpacked the bag House had given him was that no-one would believe that he had picked it out for himself. It was a pair of formfitting stone-washed jeans and a tight light blue t-shirt with print. The underwear was still what caught Chase's attention the most. They were with boxers with ´I _heart_my boss´ printed on the back.

He came out of the bathroom again without having found his hairbrush. At least this time he wasn't ambushed by a coup of lukewarm coffee. "Greg have you seen my hairbrush?" He called.

"No." Came the answer. Still for some reason Chase didn't believe him.

House was sitting in the couch watching one of his OC episodes when Chase came out into the living room.

"How do I look?" Chase asked holing his arms out to the sides.

House got up and limped over to where Chase was standing, leaving his cane leaning against the couch. He looked the younger man over, letting his eyes roam over Chase's body now wearing a lot tighter clothes than he usually did. House took another step forward and clashed his lips hard to Chase's. House opened his mouth slightly and let them travel against Chase's. Chase obediently opened his mouth and let House's tong in. The kiss was both soft and passionate. After a few minutes they broke apart both panting at the lack of oxygen.

"I'll interpret that as I look good." Chase said still a bit out of breath.

"Of course you do. I chose the clothes didn't I?"

Chase laughed at his childish boyfriend, but refrained from answering.

As it turned out House had gotten Chase shoes and a jacket to go with the new clothes as well and on the way to the hospital Chase started to really feel worried about how the others would react to the news. Chase suspected that Wilson had figured it out long ago. Cuddy was probably suspicious. Cameron and Forman were the two Chase had no idea how they would react. Not that he had not got over scenarios in his head like a million times, though most of them were with either Cameron or Foreman walking in on himself and House in a slightly compromising position in House's office. Not him showing up late to work with House dresses in clothes House had clearly picked out and on top of that with hair that refused to lay in anything that resembled order thanks to the fact that House had, without any doubt, hid his brush.

They stepped out of the elevator and Chase pulled his hand through his hair for the nth time.

"Stop that, it looks good." House said and grabbed his wrist.

"It would have looked even better if you hadn't hid my brush." Chase hissed back but stopped pulling his hand through the unruly hair.

"First, I don't know what you're talking about." Chase made a disbelieving sound. "Second you never look better than when you look like you've just been shagged." House had leaned closer to Chase's ear when he had said the last part and despite himself Chase couldn't help but feel a slight shudder run along his spine at House's words and deep voice.

Chase's heart started to beat faster as they reached the office. Both Cameron and Forman was sitting and waiting for them. Cameron had her back to the glass wall and Forman had his eyes closed, so neither could see Chase's hesitation. Before he had a chance to prepare himself for what his teammates would say at the news that he was and had been in a relationship with House of all people for a year before House grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into the room with surprising strength for someone walking with a cane.

Cameron and Forman both looked up when the door opened.

"Good morning ducklings." House said with his normal chipper voice. "Do we have a new case?"

"You're late." Cameron stated and looked between the two newly arrived men with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Yes, well Robbie decided to spill coffee all over himself this morning and had to take another shower before we could leave. On top of that someone decided to hide his hairbrush. Who would commit such an atrocity is beyond me. All we can do at this point is hope and pray that whoever the guilty is will return it safely." House said over dramatically. He started to move towards the whiteboard letting his hand rest on Chase's ass as he moved away from the younger man.

Throughout this display Cameron's expression had gone from suspicious to shock to the point her mouth was now hanging open. Chase wanted the ground to open up and swallow him and Foreman seemed to be highly amused by it all.

"First of all you were the one who poured the coffee over my head _and _you were the one who hid the brush. Which you did ´cause you think I'm hot when mu hairs a mess, Greg." If House wanted to play this game Chase could play it with him.

"True," House agreed from his position by the whiteboard. "And you are."

Cameron's eyes looked like they were close to falling out of her head and Foreman had started to snicker.

House got a predatory gleam in his eyes that Chase had learned to know over the past year. When his lover got that look it his eyes it usually ended with Chase wearing a lot less clothes than he had started out with. Before anyone knew it House had made it back to where Chase was still standing right inside the door and had him pressed him up against the wall sharing a passionate kiss with his boyfriend.

The kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their voice next to them. Cuddy and Wilson was standing in the doorway looking at the two men. Wilson. Like Foreman looked mostly amused, but with a hint of ´I knew it´ mixed in the smile. Cuddy looked mostly annoyed.

"House, what you do in your personal life I don't care about, but while you're here you will not openly display your relationship. The same goes for you dr. Chase." Cuddy said looking between the two doctors.

"Understood." Chase said.

"So if it's not openly. Meaning if no-one's there to see I can kiss Robbie all I like in the hospital."

Cuddy looked like she really wanted to say no instead. "Will I be able to stop you?" Was what she said.

"Nope." House shook his head.

"Does it matter then?"

"How long?" It was Cameron.

Everybody turned to her, she still looked half shocked.

"A year." House said. "Actually this is my anniversary present to Robbie."

"Then what were the clothes about?" Chase asked.

"Part of my plan."

Chase again remembered that he had forgotten about the anniversary. "I'm sorr…"

"It's ok. You can make it up to me tonight." House interrupted, the predatory glint back in his eyes.

Chase had the feeling he definitely would make up for it tonight and a lot of nights to come. Probably a few days as well.


End file.
